Found Out and Kidnapped
by Padilla
Summary: Teran has always been suspicious of the Cullens. But once he figures out their secret, they have no choice but to knock him out, kidnap him, and move. The only thing is, they have no clue what to do with him!
1. Meet, Find Out, Knocked Out, Kidnapped

**This is my first FanFic. So please don't be too harsh, but I do appreciate Constructive Criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters.**

**NOTE: I am a rare guy Twilight Fan. But I am Straight, and not Gay. I am mistaken as Gay since I like Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Sort of Meet, Observe, Find Out, Kidnapped.

Teran was walking down the street. He was having a normal day. He was walking down the pathway of the park. When he bumped in to someone. He looked at the person. It was the mysterious, as he defined, Jasper Cullen. He hardly saw him at school, but he knew he went there. That's why he defined him mysterious. He thought all the Cullens were mysterious.

Teran was a 15 year old guy. He had sparkling blue eyes and brown hair. He was five foot eleven and had brown hair. He dressed averagely, usually a Brand Name T-Shirt and Hoody, Jeans, and Brand Name Sneakers. He always had unique socks on though, sometimes orange. Sometimes Polka Dot, it was always random. He had a nice personality, cheerful, hyper, helpful and overall nice.

But, this time. He felt sneaky. He had always had suspicions about the Cullens. They were all pale. And had awkward coloured eyes. He also noticed that they were also very coled compared to most people. He had only been touched by the Cullens a few times though, a few times at the hospital, and just then. He decided to follow Edward. He didn't think anything, as if his suspicions were right, and they had some sort of power. He didn't know why, he didn't want them hearing his thoughts clueing him off.

He noticed Edward walking away. So he silently followed, not thinking anything. And being as quiet at possible. Hardly breathing, and tip-toeing. He noticed he was meeting with his sister, Alice. Once they got to each other, he sat on the closest bench. And listened in.

"Should we go for a hunt?" Asked Alice. "I havn't had any blood for a few weeks now. And I'm craving it." She said.

Teran was confused by this.

"Yeah, we should." Edward replied. "Need to be strong if anything happens again. Don't want another New-Born Vampire Army attacking us, by surprise."

Teran was surprised. They were vampires? _'No way, they aren't real! Right?' _He thought. He didn't hear Emmett coming up from behind him.

**SMACK!** Teran was hit in the back of the head by something blunt. It knocked him on to the ground. He saw Alice and Edward glaring at Emmett, while Emmett was explaining himself.

"What? He figured out our secret!" He said. Teran got knocked out once he hit the ground. And everything went black. But he felt himself being picked up and felt wind, before he was completely knocked out.


	2. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. I do not own/run any of the towns/businesses mentioned, but I do own Teran.**

**Note: Yes, I am a guy, No I am not gay.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where am I?**

After a few hours, Teran woke up, feeling dazzled and confused. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. He knew this was not his bedroom, the park, or anywhere to where he's been. He noticed he was on a couch, so he knew he was in a house that he had never been in. His head hurt, he felt where he was hit, but there was bandages there. That confused him, he didn't remember anyone around that could bandage him.. Unless, he was in the Cullens House.

He figured it out. He found out there secret, which he is not supposed to know. Gets knocked out, and kidnapped. Why would they want to kidnap him, though? He wouldn't tell anyone, at least he thought. He got up from the couch. "Hello?" He said, normally. He was more frightened then curious.

A few seconds after he had said something. Someone came rushing to the door. He looked at it. It was someone he had heard of, but never met. Esme Cullen. "Hello Teran. Would you please come down stairs?" She asked. She looked pretty innocent, and he hoped the rest were.

"Okay." Teran said. Standing up from the couch. Once he stood up, a wave of pain came hurling at him. His head hurt, a lot. He silently made his way down. Once he got down, he saw all the Cullens sitting down on the couches. All of them, Edward. Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Roaslie, and Esme. He was confused to this. And was expecting to wake up from a dream any minute now.

"Sit down Teran." Carlisle said. Teran quickly obeyed. He was a little, no not a little, frightened by these people. "Sadly, you did guess our secret. Which is why Emmett had no choice but to kidnap you, because Alice had a vision of you freaking out, and telling everybody in town. Which we could not allow. So we had no choice but to kidnap you. The Volturi's rules say to either, kill or change anyone who knows our secret. But we could not do either. So we have decided to keep you a secret from the Volturi as long as possible." Carlise explained. Teran was surprised. And shocked. He had no clue how to react.

_'They don't have any right to keep me here!' _Teran thought. Edward looked at him. He had a crooked type smile on his face, like he was enjoying it. He shivered. He saw Edward whisper to Carlisle.

Carlisle spoke up. "Well, since you won't co-operate, we'll sadly have to do this the hard way." He said as he nodded to Jasper. He turned around and saw him. He did a little wave at him, as he put knock out gas over his mouth. Teran struggled as hard as he could, but eventually was knocked out.


	3. Kay Wait, What?

**NOTE: Please do R+R, I would appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters Yada Yada.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kay.. Wait, What?**

**Teran's Point of View:**

I woke up, again. What was up with them knocking me out? It was eriously starting to piss me off, but then again. Who wouldn't get pissed off if they were knocked out, even once? I had someone managed to kept my cool at that part. I had no clue what they wanted me for. Eight super duper people, and one lame nerd. I figured out I was in a car. I sat up.

"Hello there sleepy." One of them said. I don't know why, but it made me smile. He was big and muscular, pretty pale also. I figured out that this wasn't a dream. And I was with a group of Vampires. _Oh Boy, how fun. _I thought sarcasticlly. I also noticed that there was someone else in the front. She was pretty tall and slim. She had blonde hair, and was the most beatiful person I had ever seen. I looked out the window of the car, and there was a sign.

'Welcome to beatiful Canada!" I stared at the sign. Kay.. Wait, What? CANADA?! I just wanted to jump out of the door right there, and probably would of if I had a chance to survive it. I remembered the names of the two people in the front. Emmett, and Rosalie. Then I remembered everyone else at the house. Jasper, Alice, and Edward had just graduated. Carlisle was a doctor, and his wife Esme had been mentioned a couple of times around me. Then there was also Bella, which confused me. I heard that she had merried Edward, but she also looked deathly pale. Did they change her in to a vampire as well?

"Where are we going?" I asked. A little nervous of what the reply would be.

"To our new home, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada." Emmett answered. Carlisle was right, I was being kidnapped.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"Because you knew our secret." Rosalie replied. "Stupid." She mumbled. I groaned, I hated it when people called me stupid. I groaned, I had no clue what they had planned for me. I just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

**Edward's Point of View:**

"Stupid little pesky kid." I ranted. "Have to follow me, find out our secret and now we have to move AGAIN!" I was fuming. I was alright with one person finding out our secret. But then, right after she became a vampire. Another one found it out! And Alice saw him freaking out and telling everyone in town! So, we had to kidnap him, and move. Ugghh, I swear I was going to kill that kid.

"Calm down Edward. It's not your fault he found out. He was just curious. And plus, I've talked to him at school before. Teran's a fairly cool guy. He's really nice and cheerful." Bella said. I did want to calm down, but I couldn't. I was pissed off at this Teran guy for being so sneaky. And pissed at me for letting him! How could I not hear his thoughts? It was either that he also had a mental shield, or he was sly and didn't think anything. But 'cause of him, we have to move now! I was really pissed off. I wanted to storm to Emmett's car and snap the kid's neck! But I knew that everyone wouldn't let me, so I'd have to live annoyed. We just arrived in Canada, which was a fairly nice country. Very peaceful. And it calmed me down knowing we would be living in a nature place. But the only question was, what to do with Teran? Bella seemed to like him as a friend ,so that ruled out killing. Plus if I did try to kill Teran, everyone would be agaisnt me. I was starting to get even angrier.

**How'd you like it? Please review to tell me what to work on! ;D**

**~Dallas**


	4. Did I just?

**Again, I don't own Twilight! But if I did, I'd be filthy rich! Woo!**

**Please Read and Review. I really want to know what I should work on, other then longer chapters! I'll try to make this one longer! But your in for a mysterious twist. *Mischevious Smile.* :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Did I just...?**

Teran's Point of View:

What came next was pretty surprising to me. I had never done this but, now, it suddenly came. And it did shock everyone else. I'll start off were I left off last time..

We were still driving down the Trans Canada to Vancouver. We drove through many towns around it, I don't understand why we didn't go straight to Vancouver. We drove trough Citys called: Kelowna, Penticton, Lumby, Nakusp, Vernon, Salmon Arm, Sicamous, Kamloops, Meritt, Sudbery, and Lumby. Atleast, those were the big ones that everyone had heard of. It was Augest, and as we drove through Salmon Arm, we heard music. Apparently they had a Music Festival every year called the "Roots and Blues". It sounded pretty cool. It was World Famous I also heard. **[Have any of you been to the R+B? It's amazing. We drove through all those citys I named also. B.C. Is an AMAZING place! You should go visit there someday if you havn't! I'm jealous of the people that live there.]**

I sat there in the back of the car, why did i have to be in the car with the big one and the beechy looking one? Yes, I said beechy, unless I'm having Mood Swings, I don't swear. We continued driving and eventually got to Vancouver. It was huge compared to Forks. It also had ALOT of traffic. There was alot of yelling and honking. And it seemed as if we were moving an inch an hour. It was annoying. Car after Car after Car. They were all either rushing to lunch, rushing to work, rushing to home, or just pointlessly driving. I was getting even angrier. I sighed. I knew it would be a while. And I wa swondering what they were going to do with me. I knew the people in Forks of the Cullens kidnapping me, because come on. A family dissapears the same day a missing boy does? I just hoped people would eventually find me. And I hoped they would let me outside occasionally, because I hated being in a place with the same people, same things and everything. I thought it was almost as bad as Solitary Confinement.

After a while we finally got off the highway. Thank goodness! I was getting bored out of my mind. We drove up an exit ramp. And we got on the road. Right in front of us, MORE TRAFFIC. I wondered if all of Canada was like this. But I knew it wasn't because of the other cities. I knew that Vancouver was just really big. So I should of expected that there would be traffic. I was starting to feel akward with the silence. I was focusing on the road ahead of us. And estimating how much time till we got to the House. I was still angry at the Cullens for kidnapping me, but I decided that it was best not to fight. Because they could hurt me a whole lot more then I coul hurt them. They could probably kill me blindfolded, with one arm, and the darkest room in the world. While I would probably walk in to walls. I was beggining to think I was pathetic. But, I already knew I was. I chuckled at my self. Rosalie shot a glare at me, and I immediatly stopped. We continued down the road, and Rosalie was still glaring at me everytime I made a sound. She was starting to creep me out, and I knew that she hated me. There was no way she would veer like me also. It was pretty obvious. After another few minutes, we finally got off that road. And went to another road. This one was leading up to a forest. Oh goody, a forest house. I always hated forests, and probably always will. So why did we have to live by one? That angered me. I sighed. Rosalie glared at me again. What the hell? Could I not have any privacy with them? I was getting pissed off with Rosalie, but I knew that Emmett was cool. I just hoped he would stay cool. It looked like Rosalie could piss him off with a snap. I rolled my eyes. I knew it would be hard to like these people. But heck, who wouldn't be angry at their Kidnappers? After about another 10 minutes of akward silence.

They pulled up to a driveway. There were other cars there. So I guess we were the last ones to arrive. I groaned. I knew this was going to be a long how ever long I was going to stay here. Emmett and Rosalie got out of the car first. And I reluctintly got out. They ran to the house, and just looked like blurs. While I stumbled my way to the door. I got in eventually. I gaped. The house was huge! No, not huge, Gigantic! It was so nice. And already furnished an everything. I was wondering how they did this so quickly! Did it come furnished?

"Yes." Edward said. As he walked by me. After he growled. I was wondering how he did that. But then I remembered, mind reader. Boy, that must be annoying!

_He seems alright..._Alice_._ It sounded like she spoke that.

"Thanks Alice." I said. She stared at me akwardly. "What?" I asked.

She looked confused. "I didn't say anything." She said.

"Yeah you did, you said I seemed alright." I said.

"I thought that." She said.

"What?" I said confused.

"I think you just read my mind, but your only a human." She said, also confused. "CARLISLE!" She yelled.

I was confused.. I had no clue what just happened. But apprently I just read someones mind.

Carlise came back to the main room. "What is it Alice?" He asked.

"Teran just read my mind.. I thought only vampires could do that." She explained.

Carlisle pondered. "Hmm.." He mumbled. "Remember Bella, and how she had the mental shiel before she was a vampire? And that was only the beggining of her power?" He asked Alice.

She nodded.

"I think we have the same case here. Teran has the power to read minds, but if he was changed. His power would expand even more." He said.

I was just shocked. "Teran, do you know what I'm thinking now?" He asked.

_If this is real, I'll be surprised..._Carlisle.

"If this is real, I'll be surprised." I repeated. Carlisle was surprised. "I've heard of small powers being in humans before. But nothing as big as mind reading.." He announced.

I just sat there confused.

_Great, now the little brat has mind reading also? It was bad enough with just Edward! Now we have two mind readers?..._Rosalie.

"Guess so Rosalie. So little privacy now? Huh?" I said to her. Edward chuckled at that. But I was just plain annoyed with Rosalie.

_Nice one..._Edward

_Thank You..._I thought to him. I was beggining to think, I would enjoy this.

**Alice's Point of View.**

I was surprised. A human had mind reading? That was shocking. Sure Bella had a mental shield when she was human, and that was interesting. But a human with mind reading? That was just down right interesting. We were all confused. But I just realised, that Teran and Edward would most likely be having private conversations now. But atleast he was getting along with Teran.

We all knew also though, that if the Volturi came, and found out about him. They would no doubt want him for the guard. Since they, and we, knew that if humans have powers. Then they expand in to bigger stuff if they are changed. So I guess our priority changed there from keeping Teran from telling the secret. To protecting him from other vampires who would want him in their coven. We knew that Teran wouldn't want to be a vampire. Or atleast we think.

"Family Meeting." Carlisle announced. "Teran, could you please go to your room? It's upstairs, second door to the left." He nodded and left. We all gathered in the kitchen around the table.

"What should we do about him?" Esme asked.

"Well, we should keep him away from the Volturi and other covens." I said. "No doubt they'd want him for their own coven." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And he doesn't want to be a vampire." Edward said. "So unless he'd dying, we shouldn't change him." It was obvious that Edward had been reading Teran's mind.

"I don't think we should even have him here. We should kill the little weesle." Rosalie said. We thought it would be Bella and Rosalie all over again. Rosalie hating the human, because they are human. And then she want to kill him.

"He seems nice." Emmett said. "I wouldn't mind him around."

"Yes, but he still has Grade 11 and 12 to go to. Should we enroll him in High School with you guys?" Carlisle asked.

"But what if Vancouver is also looking for Teran? Vancouver is fairly close to Washington." Jasper said.

"Good point." Carlisle said. "Maybe we should wait untill all the stuff dies down. So, we should be able to enroll him next week."

*-* 1 Week Later... *-*

It had been a week since we enrolled in Vancouver High School. And the stuff about Teran had died down. We asked around the day before if anyone knew who Teran was. And everybody said 'No'. So it was safe for Teran to be enrolled. He had lost his grudge about us kidnapping, knowing that it was for their safety. And that, if they didn't he probably would of been killed by the Volturi for knowing.

We all got to the school, with Teran. And Teran went to the office to get his schedule. But then I slipped in to a vision.

_There was a hill, and about 20 people running down there looking savage. They started attacking us. We quickly fought them off. I looked to my left though, and Teran was shaking madly. He was changing._

I snapped out of it.

"What's happening Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Newborns, and they might get Teran. Protect him." Edward said. "There will be about 20 of them, and they will attack. So get ready. Teran was also shaking really madly at the end of the vision. So remember to keep a look out for him." Edward explained. We looked up at the hill. The bell rang, and every one went inside. Luckily the windows are tinted, so nobody would see this. They all came running down to Teran. He left the office came back outside. We all ran and circled him. They attacked.

**Please review! I need reviews to write the next chapter! ;)**

**~Dallas**

**[P.S, Longer, aye?]**


	5. AN

**Please answer the poll on my profile! It does affect the story, and I will close it tonight, and release the chapter tommorow!**

**ALSO, please review! I need to know what I need to work on E.T.C.**


End file.
